Through the Eyes of a Fox
by FloofyFox
Summary: These are all of my favourite scenes in the movie, word by word. But through the eyes of my favourite fox Nick! I am open to requests of short scenes, but I won't update too often. Either way, I hope you enjoy my take of what thei famous fox is thinking throughout the best movie. WARNING: I do need the request clips to be short. Hope you enjoy! I don't own Disney
1. Thoughts on Flash

"Flash flash, hundred yard dash, buddy it's nice to see ya," I cried. Might as well start setting the scene and play.

"Nice….. to…. see you…. Too," he replied slowly.

"Hey Flash I'd love you to meet my friend-uhh, darlin' I forgot your name," just to tease her even more. Man this was gonna be a blast!

She looked at me smugly, for whatever reason she was thinking, then turned back to flash. You know whatever, this was going to be so fun.

"Officer Judy Hopps ZPD how are ya?" she replied, super fast as if trying to speed up time. Like that was going to work with a sloth.

"I am….. doing….. "

"Fine?" she asked hopefully, making me smirk a little more.

"just….. as well…. as….. I can….. be," another 5 minutes gone. This is probably going to take all night!

"What…."

"Hang in there," I said, looking down at Judy, who seemed to be trying not to explode with impatience.

Bunnies.

She gave me a look as Flash continued.

"What…. can I…. do,"

"Well I was hoping you could run a plate-" Judy started, fiddling with her paws, but was cut off short.

"For you"

"Well" she began again after recovering from shock. I nearly burst out laughing, and only just managed to keep a straight face. "I was hoping you could-"

"Today?"

Judy's face was priceless! I nearly lost it as my grin grew wider. She hesitated, just to see if Flash was done. Man this rabbit was helping me as she took even longer to answer.

"Well, I was hoping you could run a plate for us," I looked back at Flash, just to stop myself from laughing at how her optimism was melting away, yet she still tried to look happy. Classic.

"We are in a _really_ big hurry,"

"Sure….. what's the… plate"

'2-9-T-"

"Number?" Cut off again! Ha! Oh boy, I am so gonna tell Fin about this when I see him next!

"2-9-T-H-D-0-3," she said, optimism going.

Flash started bending down eeever so slowly, and lifted a single claw to the Tablet in front of him.

"…2," I glanced down at Carrots, as she tried not to frown in annoyance. Then back at Flash.

"…9,"

"T-H-D-0-3," Judy reminded.

"…..T,"

"H-D-0-3," she said, nearly losing her cool as her ears fell back.

"…..H,"

"D-0-3," Judy replied yet again, seemingly nearly clawing the desk.

"…..D,"

"0-3," she groaned slightly. An idea came to me that nearly killed me as I thought of her reaction. My eyes slid back and forth between the two, as if I wasn't even there. Well about time they noticed me, then.

"…0,"

"3!" Judy cried in impatience, begging Flash to hurry. I could tell she just wanted to jump over and type it in herself. Man it was like watching a game of tennis. Now was my cue.

The rabbit death stared Flash's claw to touch down on the three, but just before he did, I said "Hey Flash wanna hear a joke?"

Fireworks went off in my head as I caught Flash's attention.

"No!" Judy cried, ears shooting up in alarm, just cutting herself short of yelling it in my face. I looked down at her, but Flash was already too interested.

"Sure," Judy groaned, ears flattening against her head in anger. Ohh, this was going to be good.

"Okay, whaddya call, a three-humped camel?" I asked, bursting at the schemes. I raised three claws at Flash for good measure.

"I don't… know….what…do…you call…..a,"

"Three-humped camel," Judy seethed beneath me. My grin grew even wider.

"Three…. Humped…. Camel?"

"Pregnant!" I gasped, knocking Carrots in the shoulder as I burst out laughing. Come on, I had to release my amusement of before somehow, and this was the perfect time. Besides, I was laughing more at Judy's reaction than the actual joke. Judy looked at me like she was just about ready to slaughter me, which she probably was.

I finally looked back up at the sloth for his reaction, resting my arm back against the table.

Evvveeeer so slowly, his mouth opened, and only a couple of seconds later did any noise even make it out. He slowly banged his hand against the table, as I looked back at the victim, waiting for her reaction.

"Haha, yes! Very funny very funny," she cried in fake amusement. Oh, Dog, this was too good to be true! It must be my birthday, and I probably looked like it was. Pinch me I must be dreaming!

"Can we please just focus on the task," she dwindled off, as Flash slowly turned to his left.

"Hey…."

"Woah, wai-wai-wait!

"Priscilla!"

"Oh no!"

"Yes…. Flash?" a female sloth answered, also slowly turning around. It had to be my birthday if this was happening!

"What….."

"Huhhhh, no!" Judy groaned, as I stared in wonder at what I had created. Yes!

"Do you call…."

"A three-humped camel, pregnant!" Judy cried, trying to get Flash back on the job. She looked like she was going mad as she looked back at Priscilla.

"Okay, great, we got it," she continued, and as I looked back down at her completely, she looked pretty fed up. Well, I hustled good, and that was all I cared about.

"Can we please just- arrggg!" she yelled, swinging her head around and banging it right into the desk.

It was priceless I tell you, priceless!

Flash finally managed to type it up, and printed it out. He then slooowly placed his hand around the paper, and slooowly teared it out.

"Here….."

"Yes yes yes yes- thank you!" Judy cried, launching herself on to the table and grabbing the piece of paper, sliding back down as she read it.

"2-9-T-H-D-0-3, it's registered to Tundratown limo service!" the rabbit sped read, as Flash finished saying 'here you go'. Poor guy, but sacrifices had to be made.

"A limo took Otterton! And the limo's in Tundratown! It's in Tundratown!" she cried, shoving the paper in my face. She may have gotten it, but I hustled it. In the best way ever. I better thank the guy who helped me, quickly.

"Way to hustle bud, I love ya, I owe ya!" I said, walking away from the counter and sprinting after the departing bunny. I knew something she didn't.

"Hurry, we gotta beat the rush hour in- wait" the bunny said to me as I tucked my paws into my pockets. Wait for it.

"IT'S NIGHT?!" Bingo.


	2. Thoughts on the Nick Hustle

"Thirty, fourty, you go!" I said, finishing handing Finnick the money. I tucked the remainder into my pocket as I held the remainding pawpsicle, as I watched him scramble up the truck.

"Way to work that diaper big guy! Hey, no kiss bye bye for daddy?" I teased, as he threw the elephant costume up into the passengers seat. He followed it, as I watched through lazy eyes. Finnick spat out the dummy and looked at me dangerously.

"If yo kiss me tomorrow, I'm gonna bite your face off! Ciao," and with that, the small fox placed his sunglasses on his snout, and drove off. I watched him go, when suddenly a voice cried up at me.

"I stood up for you, and you lied to me, you liar!" it was the small meter bunny who had helped me with my ice-cream hustle just before. Wow, liar? That was deep, but whatever, I don't care. Might as well tell her what it really is.

"It's called a hustle, sweetheart. And I'm not the liar, he is!" I cried, fakely pointing to some random place in the air. As she looked, I sprinted off and around the corner. _And that is also a hustle._

Well, I guess I got rid of her.

"Alright slick Nick, you're under arrest!" ok never mind, maybe she was hard to shake off.

"Really, for what?"

"Oh gee I don't know how about selling food without a permit, transporting undeclared commerce across borough lines, false advertising-!"

"Permit, Receipt of declared commerce, ," I said, not bothering to turn around as I showed her my licence behind my back. I tucked it in my pocket.

"And I didn't false advertise anything. Take care,"

" _You_ told that mouse that the popsicle sticks were redwood!" she cried accusingly as we reached the crossing.

"That's right, redwood, with a space in the middle. Wood that is red," I said, giving her my pawpsicle stick and placing it between her fingers. As I said this, she bobbed her head up and down looking at my clawed finger that hammered it into her outstretched paw.

"You can't touch me Carrots I've been doing this since I was born," I said over my shoulder as a herd of goats walked from the other side. Thankfully there was a porcupine in front of me to spread them apart.

"You'll want to refrain from calling me carrots," she seethed behind me, and I could tell she was following me.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just naturally assumed you came from some carrot choked Podunk no?" I said, as we finally crossed the street.

"Uh no, Podunk is in Deerbroke county, I grew up in Bunnyburrows!"

"Ok," I chuckled fakely at her explanation, not like I seriously cared about where Podunk was.

"Tell me if this sounds familiar,"I hooked a blueberry from a nearby stall, and threw it into my mouth. I heard her steps behind me as I started.

"Brigh little hick with good grades says hey look at me I'm going to move to Zootopia where predator and prey live in harmony and sing kombaya!" I said, clutching my hands under my cheek. She was probably just like the rest of the mammals, thinking Zootopia was a perfect place. I better shock her into reality before she kills herself.

"Only to find, whoopsie, we don't all get along," I said, turning around to finally face her with a long face. She looked on, still uniimpressed.

"And that dream of becoming a big city cop, double whoopsie, she's a meter maid," I said, turning back around so as to avoid her gaze. Ok, so maybe I felt a teenise bit of remorse, but she was going to get slaughtered if she doesn't know about the real world. Reality is a nasty buisness that is a big wack in the face, so might as well give her the deadpan.

"And whoopsie number threesie is that no one cares about her or her dreams," I said, gesturing with my fingers at the ground as I glanced back at her. She was breaking, and I could see it on her face.

"Soon those dreams die, and our bunny sinks into emotional and literal squalor, refrained to living in a box under a bridge," I said, cutting in through an abandoned alleyway. She was still following me.

"Until finally she has no choice but to go home with that cute fuzzy wuzzy tail between her legs to become-" at this point I turned back to her after moving a piece of broken wood from the gate, looking at her questioningly.

"You said you're from Bunnyburrows is that what you said? So how about a carrot farmer?" I said, leaning into her face. She started at the proposition, and I could tell I was right.

"Sound about right?" I said, backing out of the alleyway, and heading out. I could hear her scrmble after me, but then a gasp as a rhino nearly knocked her over.

"Careful now or it won't just be your dreams getting crushed!" I cried over my shoulder, trying not to chuckle. She was taking an awful long time to break. And speaking of her…

"Hey! No one can tell me what I can or can't be, escpecially not some jerk who never had the guts to be anything more than a popsicle hustler!" she said into my face, as she backed away from me. I glanced down to see her standing in some cement, then back up at er serious face. I tried not to laugh, so I shook my face a little as I bent down to her eye level.

"Alright look. Everyone comes to Zootopia thinking they can be anything they want, but you can't. You can only be what you are," I straightened again, looking down at her as I placed a paw behind my back.

"Sly fox," I gestured to myself, then down to her, "Dumb bunny,"

"I am not a dumb bunny!" she seethed up at me, as she started to sink a little. I was amazed that she hadn't realized by now.

"Right, and that's not wet cement," I said, finally putting the suspense down.

"You'll never be a real cop," I said quietly, walking away as she struggled to get out, "cute meter maid, though, maybe a supervisor one day," Just to perk her up a little, so she doesn't feel too bad about reality.

"Hang in there!" I saluted, then disappeared behind a car. Way to hustle, Nick, way to hustle.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter! Ok, first things first, I am just saying, I will try and do all of your requests, and I am definitely doing them, so don't loose your tails!**

 **Also, I am trying to do this in movie order, so I will try and rearrange them.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter, and until next time, Carrots!**


	3. Thoughts on the Judy Hustle

"Hi! Hello, it's me again," came a voice from my side, which got my ears perked up. I turned around expecting to see a decent sized mammal, but my eyes only met the top of a mini car. I looked down in surprise, to come face to face with the bunny from yesterday. I was quite surprised to see her again, she was probably coming to have another shot at me for hustling.

But I was ready.

"Heey," I started, but suddenly had a blank as I tried to remember her name. Was it Ruby, Julie, Jude? However, I settled with "it's Officer Toot toot," which was much better than whatever her real name was, in my opinion at least.

Apparently not to her.

"Ha ha ho," she said, as the pair kept walking (or driving) "No, it's actually Officer Judy Hopps, and I'm here to ask you some questions about a case,"

A case? What kind of case could _she_ possibly have at this point?

"What happened meter maid, someone steal a traffic cone? It wasn't me," I smirked, pushing the stroller ahead quickly, hoping to loose her. It did happen last time after all.

Unfortunatly she pulled up right in front of my pathway, sending me into an aggravated mood.

"Carrots, you're gonna wake the baby, I got to get to work," I gestured to the 'baby' and started to turn around her, but she was on me in a flash.

"This, is important sir. I think your _ten_ dollars worth of pawpiscles can wait," _Ten_ dollars. Ten dollars. _Ten dollars_?! Ha, this fluff didn't know anything about my income!

"Ha, ten dollars!" I cried in fake enthusiasm, but then turned serious. "I make two-hundred bucks a _day_ , fluff! Three hundred and sixty five days a year, since I was _twelve_ ," I dragged the twelve for extra emphesis, as I leaned on the pram handle. I may con, but heck I wasn't a homeless loser with barely any money!

"And time is money, so hop along," I said, indicating with my thumb to the road. She better leave, this rabbit was wasting my time, and I had some work to do. Money didn't pop from trees.

"Please just look at the picture! You sold Mr Otterton a pawpsicle, do you know him?" she asked , flicking through some pictures. Yeah, I guess he does look familiar.

"Yeah, I know everyone," I said smugly, looking up and down at her smiling face and perked ears, so happy. An idea came to me, after scamming someone at a nearby toy store.

"And I also know, that somewhere, there is a toy store missing its stuffed animal so why don't you get back to your box?" Hopefully that would scare her off. Her face fell, and I actually felt that it had broken her again. But I was wrong. Again.

"Fine, then we're just going to have to do this the hard way," she said, face becoming solemn. Before I had an idea of what _hard way_ meant, I heard a clicking sound, and I looked down in shock. Was that a-?

"Did you just boot my stroller?"

"Nicholas Wilde, you are under arrest," she said, back up again as if nothing happened. Arrest? For what?

"Oh for what hurting your feelings?" I cooed fakely. This bunny was really ticking me off, I thought as I leant on the handle of the stroller, resting my cheek on my hand.

"Felony Tax Evasion," my face dropped a little. Tax Evasion? How did she-?

"Yeah, two hundred dollars a day… three hundred and sixty five days a year, since you were twelve. That's….. two decades times twenty,"she said, scribbling something in her notepad. Umm, she wouldn't be able to figure that ou-.

"That's one million four hundred and sixty thouand I think, I mean I am just a dumb bunny,"she laughed in fake pleasure. How the heck did she?! I felt my face droop even more, and decided to look at her notpad instead. What was in there?

"but we are good at multiplying," she added, turning her papers. "Anyway according to your tax forms," Oh no, this won't be good. Drat she must have searched me on the police system! Oh man I am _so_ dead!

"you reported, let me see, zero! Unfortunatly lying on a federal form is a punishable offence. Five years jail time," she deadpanned, looking back up at me from the forms. I could have sworn she was glowing. I looked on grief-stricken, trying to get my tongue to work again as I couldn't be bothered to pull my face back up to a smirk. Finally the gears managed to get going, and I looked back at her face.

"Well it's my word against yours," Come on cut me some slack that's all I have right now! And it is actually true evidence. I crossed my arms across my chest, surprised look leaving as I wore a frown. No point hiding my anger, she already knew about it anyways.

I wasn't expecting any come back to that, because there is none. I was wrong. Again.

"Actually," she said, holding the carrot pen she had in her paw, clicking an invisible button on the side. I feared the worst, and just as I thought that, my voice echoed over and into my ears.

 _"I make two-hundred bucks a day, fluff! Three hundred and sixty five days a year, since I was_ twelve _,"_

I am so dead, and my face dropped to show it.

"So unless you co-operate and go along with the case the only place you'll be selling pawpislces is in the prison cafeteria," she ended seriously. I'm dumbfounded, how the heck did she manage to _do_ that?! I mean, the, prison cafeteria, selling pawpiscles, and, w-wait what? I can't even, begin to, imagine, how did I- _what_?!

"It's called a hustle sweetheart," Yeah I know what it is dumb bunny, it's just that _you_ of all creatures shouldn't know or be able to pull of a hustle! On _me_! Why and _how_?!

"Hehehe, she hustled you," Oh no, not now Finnick, I'm begging you, it's already humiliating being hustled by a _rabbit_ , the least you can do is just let it go and leave me be to wallow in my own misery!

But no, the world doesn't seem to work like that. Of course it doesn't, that would be too much of a blessing for me.

I looked down as Finnick lifted the stroller cover, and I am pretty sure I didn't look like someone who had just pulled off the ultimate hustle, but somehow the rabbit did. Curse you bunny intelligence!

"She hustled you good!" the Finnick cried, in helpfully the loudest voice there could ever be for a fox that small. I looked down at him, extremely unimpressed, as the bunny looked on smugly. I looked back down at Finnick who scrambled up on to the stroller handle, and my ears fell back in humiliation. Please, no Finnick!

"You're a cop now Nick! You're gonna need one o' these," he said, slamming the sticker badge onto my pocket. I looked down at it, then back up, not bothering to meet his gaze. There really was no point, I was hustled, and Finnick was loving it.

Speak of the devil, he jumped down of the pram and walked off, laughing his giant ears off.

"Have fun workin' with the fuzz!" he called over his shoulder as he exited through an alleyway, and my ears sunk further back, as the rabbit looked back at me.

"Start talking," might as well do as I'm told, I am kind of dead anyway. So, yeah, she would hustle me. I tried to remember as she kept on staring at me, and then with a sigh I began.

"I don't know where he went, I only know which way he left," I began, as I looked at the happy bunny. Oh, she was so happy, if only I could crush her drea-

Wait a minute, I do remember where he went!

"Great, let's go!" she said, bouncing into her jokemobile. My smirk was back as I remembered where the otter went and usually attended.

"It's not exactly a place for a cute little bunny," I called after her, leaning back against the stroller handle. Might as well warn her, right? Besides, she wouldn't back down anyway, especially not from me telling her. I just had to prepare her for what she was going to see.

"Don't call me cute, get in the car," she said, gesturing to her car. How was I supposed to get in the thing-? Never mind.

"Ok, you're the boss," I said, because it was true, and it was her fault we were heading there in the first place, so might as well let her know. I slowly walked towards the car. Man was this going to be entertaining…

* * *

 **Yes yes, I updated twice in one day, I know, it is very rare, so be thankful! Also, these are very short clips, so they aren't that hard to write, but so darn fun! Hope you liked it!**

 **Carrots!**


	4. Thoughts on the Oasis

Judy poked her head through the beaded entrance, with me following suite. The Oasis was quite a zen kind of place, with lots of decorations, the lighting very dim and not many lights all in all. I strolled casually behind her, as we walked up to the front reception desk, where a yakwas meditating and humming, flies buzzing around him.

 _Ew, this guy is in desperate need of a shower,_ I thought, lookinng at the guy with a calm face.

"Hello?" Judy said, in a whispery voice. She needs to speak up to be heard, considering the buzzing of the flies in his ears and his insistant humming. If you could call it that.

 _Yep, she needs to speak up,_ I confirmed, as his humming intensified.

"Um, hello?" she tried again, making my smirk unintentionally grow wider. She just needed to say it firmer, what was taking her so long? No matter, I was in need of some more entertainment.

"Hello? Hello!" the bunny cried, as the yak coughed slightly, interupting his consistent humming.

He shook himself roughly, parting the dreadlocks covering his face from our view. _Wow, his eyes are smaller than I thought_.

"Hello!" Judy chirped, as I felt my brain force my eyes not to roll skywards. She really was just too naïve, if this happened to me, I would have been really frustrated. Of course I would never show it, and come to think of it I wouldn't be too frustrated. It was just if I was in the bunny's shoes.

"I'm-"

"Oh you know, I'm gonna hit the pause button right there," Yax said in a lazy voice, "cus' we're all good on bunny scout cookies,"

 _Yep, I need all my wits about me,_ I thought biting the inside of my cheek trying not to snicker a t this comment. I just kept my eyes on the yak's face, knowing that if I glanced briefly at the rabbit I would burst out into fits of laughter. Maybe it wasn't that bad that I had gotten into this situation, it sure was proving fun. She was just too gullible.

"Uhhh, nooo," Judy replied in slight confusion.

 _What? They_ don't _have enough bunny scout cookies? Oh shut up brain, I can't hold this in!_

"I'm Officer Hopps, ZPD," she bounced back, as I kept staring at the fly ridden yak who looked quite clueless and innocent. Perfect hustler. For the perfect hustle.

"I'm looking for a mammal, Emmett Otterton, right here," she said, pulling a picture out of her pocket and handing it over to the yak, who eagerly took it, batting a dreadlock out of his gaze.

"Who frequented the establishment,"

 _Wow, isn't that a mouthful for such a tiny mouth,_ my mind sniggered at how her statement sounded more like a question. But of course, that _must_ have been on purpose. Of course!

The yak breathed in deeply, and for a second I thought that he could actually recognise the otter. That thought was washed away by the large sneeze that followed the yak's gasped, as my good mood got even better at Judy's flinch. I fixed my tie which had been blown awry by the yak's sneeze, really only to peek at Judy's giant flinch, trying to bundle up. I smirked again, looking back up at the yak.

"Yeah, ol' Emmett," he chuckled, "haven't seen him in a couple o' weeks," he handed back the picture, which Judy hastily took back.

 _Need some hand sanitizer for that, Carrots?_ I felt like saying, as she quickly tucked it away again, probably hoping to have as little contact with it as a dung beetle brew.

"But hey, you should talk to his yoga instructor, I'd be happy to take ya back," he said, walking away from his post behind the reception desk.

 _Oh this is too good to be true! He's going to take us_ inside! _And cottontail hasn't even realised what these guys are! I can't wait for this reaction, I should really get this on tape for one of those Marlin Webb Vines!_ I thought, as Judy looked back at me in excitement, completely unaware of the yak's rear end that was completely naked. I just smiled back, trying to keep the tease out of it, waiting for her reaction at seeing a naked mammal. In public.

"Oh thank you so much! I would really appreciate it more than you can imagine," she sped up, really talking to me more than him. And then-

"OooOO you are naked!" she shielded her eyes between two paws, the shock clear on her face. I really was enjoying this to the moon and back, I will never take for granted the situations I get into! Ever again! It's like what mum told me, take a situation and squeeze out all you can get for your money's worth! Or, something like that.

"Huh? I, for sure we're a naturalist club!" he laughed in the most dorkiest way, turning back to open the door. I couldn't hold it in any longer, I just _had_ to speak.

"Yeah, in Zootopia, any one can be anything," I said, in a more hushed tone, stooping down to her level and gazing at her with satisfacted eyes. "These guys, they be naked," I whispered, as the bunny covered her head, her gaze panicked as she hesitanty turned arouond to the opened door. This was so fun, I haven't felt like this since I was a kit!

"Nangi's just on the other side of the Pleasure Pool!" Yax stated, as Judy's eyes widened even bigger than a blueberry pie.

 _Ironic, I'm having quite a lot of pleasure myself,_ I smirked leaning back up, and eyeing all the nude animals, then back to Judy, who had covered her mouth in shock. Always take a situation and make the most out of it. Well, I have an idea. Might get her off the case, and might save her getting hurt. Hopefully.

"Does this make you uncomfortable because if so there's no shame in calling it quits," I cooed, bending down again and eyeing her suggestively.

"Yes there is," she hissed back at me, sending a predator glare and stomping off after Yax.

 _Welp, that failed._

 _Oh hush! There is still more chances, just have to be patient._

"Boy, that's the spirit," I stated sarcastically, following her angry figure. _Might as well savour her reaction then._

"Yeah, so animals think that naturalist life is weird," Yax started saying, as the pair caught up to him. Judy eyes a jaguar licking its hind leg, which, to be completely honest was kind of, er, _weird._

"But you know what I say is weird? Clothes on animals!" the bunny looked at a girraffe bending over to drink, cringing at the sight. I inwardly laughed, as my poker face stayed plastered to my fur. _Well, it is stll quite fun. I mean, who would want this entertainment to end?_

 _You should stop her from getting hurt! This world won't be any nicer to a bunny than to a f-_

 _Shut up, brain! No one needs your advice!_

"Here we go," Yax concluded, as I looked up, brushing my inward battle off. At least you didn't know about that from the outside, unlike Judy's eyelids that were screwed shut, trying not to look at the elephant that was doing some complicated yoga moves.

"As you can see, Nangi's an elephant, and she'll totally remember everything," the yak said, face us as he backed up, proceeding to turn back to the elephant.

"Hey Nangi, these dudes have some questions about Emmett the Otter," Yax said, addressing the elephant who's legs were splayed out, making Judy's head duck down, the photo of Emmett Otterton hiding her view of Nangi's… Well, just from Nangi in a whole.

 _Keep your eyes on her head fox. This is as uncomfortable for you than for her._

 _Yeah, but it's worth it,_ I said to myself, glancing down at how awakward the bunny looked. Yep, too good to be true.

"Who?" the elephant replied.

"Uh, Emmett Otterton, who has been coming to your yoga class for like, six years," the yak said, giving the elephant some information, to jog her memory.

 _Woah, six years? Committed guy._

"I have no memory of this beaver," was all she said, looking back up from Yax.

"He's an otter, actually," Judy said tentatively, having the strength to look up from behind her cover.

 _Just what I was going to say, Carrots. She is obviously not the sharpest claw in the pack,_ I thought, giving her some credit.

"He was here a couple o' Wednesday's ago, remember that Nangi?" Yax pressed, his head following hers as she shifted yoga positions, so she was flashing a different part of her… figure.

"Nope,"

 _Wow, she really doesn't seem to be trying to remember. Welp, better for us, or, err, me._

"Yeah, he was wearing a green cable knit sweater vest, and a new pair of cordewoid slacks. Oh, and a paisly tie, sweet with the knot, real tight," he drifted off a little, as Judy hastily grabbed her notebook and pen. The pen I needed. The sooner the better.

 _Okay hurry up and gather the information! We gotta go!_

 _Hush, I want more reactions!_

 _Whatever._

"Remember that Nangi?" he prodded again, and the same answer came.

"No,"

"Yeah, we both walked him out, and he got into the big ol' white car, with a silver trim. Needed a tune up," he said thoughtfully, "the third cylinder wasn't firing,"

 _Unlike your brain, which is fired up even though you somehow don't realise it,_ was what I felt like saying.

"Remember that Nangi?"

"Nope,"

 _Another new position! How does this elephant do this! She's probably more flexible than_ me!

"Oh, you didn't happen to catch the license plate number. Did you?" Judy asked, as I looked down to see she was taking more notes. I'm surprised I didn't realise, I guess I was just too distracted with this elastic of an elephant.

"Oh for sure! It was 29THD03," he said, as I looked down from staring at the elephants grand performance. I just managed to see Judy scribble it in to her notepad, and echo it after the yak.

"Wow, this is a lot of great info, thank you," she said excitedly, forgetting all the naked animals around her.

"Told you Nangi's mind is like a steel trap. Oh I wish I had a memory like an elephant," he said, looking at Nangi in amazement.

 _I wish I had a memory like me, and only me,_ I thought to myself, as we all stared back at Nangi, who was in yet again another yoga position, unaware of anything that had just occurred just now.

Either zen, or gone.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I hope you liked this, and yes I am very sorry for not updating in what, forever? Yeah forever. I hope this was somewhat a good representation, even though I probably didn't do the best at it, considering Nick didn't do too many things except stare happily at Judy, so I tried to expand on that.**

 **As much as a** ** _paw-_** **sibbly could.**

 **Okay, enough with the puns.**

 **I hope you liked this, and I'll try to update more often. Just, I have a** ** _lot_** **of stories. Also please check out Shock and Collars, which is my main Zootopia story which I should work more on too.**

 **Ehhh.**

 **Anyway, until next time, Carrots!**

 **P.S Pop a review right down vvvvvvvvvvvvvv there. It would really be appreciated! Cheers!**


End file.
